Vore Shorts
by VoreLover360
Summary: A series of one-shots focusing on characters and OCs of the KFP universe, essentially eating each other in different ways. Rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of planet earth. My name is VoreLover360. As my name suggests I am a lover of vore.

I will warn you now that this story is not going to be suitable for all audiences. The chapters will be short, but fappable.

What this is is where I will publish all my kinky stories. The reason I'm posting it here is because some will contain Kung Fu Panda characters and OCs of the community.

You can request stories you want to see and in what way you want to see them. For requests I need the following. Characters you want involved, with who is being the predator and who is being the prey, basically who is going to be eating who, and in what way.

I will warn you. I have read a lot of stories on these archives. I will not ask permission to use OCs, but will delete chapters containing them if the author requests it. That means that your OC could come up in some of these stories.

I already have a few plans.

Anyways I hope you enjoy my collection of Vore Stories.


	2. Shengwu In Action!

. _Requested by Mind Jack. Shengwu belongs to me and Saras to The Grey Coincidence. I didn't ask your permission, but felt compelled to use your OC. Enjoy!_

 _None of the events are canon. And yes I can do Fung and Viper, but need more details._

"Why are you following me?" Shengwu asked.

A fox walked out, frownining slightly. "I was sent to see whether it's true that you're competing in the Black Hoods thing."

"Well it's true, but I don't like people who stalk me." Shengwu drew his greatsword and casually lifted it in one hand.

Saras blinked staring at the sword. "I don't want any trouble."

"Too bad." Shengwu slammed the blade down effortlessly, Saras tried to parry with a long knife he whipped out, which shattered at the connection. Saras would have been killed had he not teleported away in time, he appeared behind Shengwu and swung with a dagger, the crocodile lazily batted him aside with a flick of his tail. The force sent Saras flying into a tree, dazed. Shengwu approached menacingly, he swung, there was a flash of green and the tree was sliced in half. Saras was nowhere to be seen. For a while the crocodile glared around the clearing, before he fell up to his knees in the ground, Saras in mole form shot out of the earth and swung with his claws, slashing open the crocodile's cheeks. Dropping his sword Shengwu grabbed his foot and smacked him against a tree, dazed Saras could do nothing as Shengwu repeatedly punched him across the face, slamming his back into a tree, and squeezing around his throat. Saras changed into a mouse, and raced up the crocodile's arm before he was pinned by nerve attack to the arm.

Shengwu clambered out of the dirt pile, and ripped off his skirt. Saras was too confused to note that the crocodile was bringing him down low. The reptile bent over and squished the helpless mouse into his sphinxters. When Saras was halfway in, his arms pinned tightly to his side, he seemed to realize what was happening.

"Ew what the hell! This is gross!" He tried to move, but was thwarted, he tried to teleport, but his arm was pinned by the nerve attack and therefore he was unable to do so.

Shengwu chuckled. "You should have made a run for it. There's no escape where you're going." He chuckled even more darkly.

His butt seemed to have a mind of it's own as it went about pulling him further in with deliberate slow, soggy, wet kisses.

"No! Please! I didn't even do anything!" Saras begged pitifully, the sphinxters clutching at his neck.

Shengwu chuckled and shifted his butt so Saras could stare at his reflection in a puddle and see his fate. "You should be grateful, you're about to serve the greatest man alive-by acting as his lunch!"

"I'll do anyth-" SHLOORP! A loud wet kiss sucked Saras in entirely, and his begging became nothing but pleasant, noisy vibrations inside the crocodile.

Shengwu sat down, his rump was pleased by the struggle within, where Saras was frantically trying to push free. It was surprisingly not covered in crap and for that he was thankful, it also didn't smell so bad, but that was irrelevant, there was little air and less space,and the heat alone was enough to make him feel dizzy. He was sweating from the heat, breathing from his mouth andpanting for breath. He felt his body twist as he rounded a corner, and it seemed to get even hotter and less breathable.

Shengwu patted his belly, any moment now and Saras would be able to change forms. He pulled up his crocodilian cock and waited for the pleasure to begin.

Saras felt the pressure lift around his paw, the nerve attack had to be wearing off. It wore offjust as his feet were tickled by a biting pain and a liquid. He waa dumped right into the belly of the beast, his fur felt like it was getting clawed. He shapeshifted.

The crane's large wingspan and long legs filled the space in the stomach, leaving Saras cramped and unable to move, his neck and body bent round, so that he was staring at his own butt.

Shengwu slammed his hand down, rubbing his cock as his belly expanded forwards magnificently.

Saras changed again. Into a mole. He wasvpinned anyways, the stomach shrunk with him, and tightened it's grip. The air was running out.

Hummingbird, again the belly tightened around him, so strongly he couldn't move his wings. Mouse agai, he was squeezed, so tightly his nose was pushed against his own pucker. Then fox form, squeezed. He tried to teleport but couldn't see anything but fat flesh pressing him down.

He was too tired to try anything else, he only had one hope left. "Please let me out!" He whimpered.

The crocodile heard only a muffled whimper, they always begged in the end, though the fox had begged twice now. Shengwu reached his climax, pearly white beads shot up like fireworks, as he lay down with a sigh, he had had his fun, but now he needed to relax. He bent slightly to the side, letting his pucker come into view, a single crude syllable flew out along with all the air within, carrying the scent of fox and a few strands of lay down to digest, the fox's pleading and struggling came to a quick end.

Several hours later Shengwu bent over, wiping his mouth while admiring his work. A dark brown pile of excrament with a distinct smell of fox mixed into the shit. Fox bones were also there nd a few lone strands of fur. This was all that was left of Saras Kanbujian Kanbu Shifty.


End file.
